Fairy Fic
by Hell-Sama
Summary: Uma nova maga chega à Fairy Tail e se torna o estopim para muitas confusões, romances e risadas. Casais que só enrolam foram "enrolados" juntos e e os que se odeiam trancados em quartos para se acertarem MUAHAHAHA
1. Chapter 1

Mas que dia. Lucy se jogou na cama de um dos quartos que estava dividindo com as meninas. A ideia de fazer uma missão só entre elas foi bem legal, mas a missão em si deu muito trabalho. Lucy, Wendy, Charles, Levy, Cana, Juvia e Erza escolheram escoltar a princesa de Fiore até outro reino (é claro que a Fairy Tail podia fazer esse tipo de coisa já que ganharam os Grandes Jogos Mágicos e ainda salvaram o mundo dos dragões). Tudo ia bem até chegarem à fronteira, a princesa meio que se esqueceu de avisar que estava ameaçada de morte e que uma guilda das trevas estava interessada em sumir com ela. Detalhes. Esqueceu também de avisar que na guilda atacante tinha um grupo de "demônios", os Trouble Makers, cinco magos de alto nível com caráter de baixíssimo nível. Lucy cuidou de uma garota que invocava espíritos demoníacos, Wendy e Levy de um cara que criava bonecos de barro (bem fortes e idiotas), Cana lutou contra um místico do futuro, ou alguma bobagem do gênero, que podia prever os seus movimentos, Juvia teve problemas com um cara que também sabia controlar água, mas Erza ficou com o pior: a líder do Grupo, May. Ela realmente sabia bater, e sua magia era imprevisível, nem a Erza conseguiu pará-la. Falharam na missão e a princesa foi levada.

Procuraram por pistas em todos os lugares, se meteram com guildas das trevas bem pesadas e destruíram algumas cidades por três longos dias até que resolveram sentar e descansar em um café em uma vila próxima ao local do ataque para pensar no que fazer. Ficaram lá por um bom tempo até que, do nada, duas pessoas encapuzadas puxaram cadeiras e se sentaram junto das meninas. Todas ficaram tensas até que a própria princesa abaixou um dos capuzes e May o outro. A líder dos Trouble Makers tinha levado a princesa para a sede da guilda das trevas e ganhou o que lhe foi prometido, mas não gostou nada de ver a cativa ser torturada de maneira cruel, o que nunca havia acontecido naquele lugar apesar de serem foras da lei, tudo por causa do novo Mestre, bem mais agressivo e sádico que acabou levando uma surra da May assim como o resto da guilda antes que ela tirasse a princesa e a trouxesse de volta. Deixaram a escoltada no outro reino bem segura e partiram de volta para Magnólia.

Agora estavam no meio do caminho em uma pousada em uma cidadezinha. May resolveu entrar na linha e entrar para uma guilda legalizada e as outras a chamaram para a Fairy Tail e por isso, Lucy, Wendy, Charles e ela dividiam um quarto enquanto as outras estavam no do lado. A novata se deu bem com as outras apesar da batalha anterior, ela, Lucy e Levy amavam livros, Cana lia seu futuro, com a Juvia conversava sobre como era sair do "mundo das trevas", dizia para a Wendy que quando chegassem a ajudaria a tornar a sua magia de cura mais forte e comentava sobre os métodos mais ridiculamente pesados de treinamento com Erza. Nenhuma ali sabia, mas a chegada da garota nova seria o estopim para mudanças bizarras e radicais na Fairy Tail.


	2. Chapter 2

-LLUUUUUCCCCYYYYYYYY- Natsu voa encima dela e acaba a derrubando.

-LEVY-CHAN- Jet e Droy chegam correndo e param a o lado da pequenina maga.

-Caninha! Meu baby- Gildarts prende a filha em um abraço que quase a mata.

-Gray-Sama sentiu falta da Juvia?- Juvia pergunta ansiosamente e com os olhos brilhando de expectativa.

-Anh? Eu nem te vi aí, foi mal- ele responde sem tirar os olhos do mural de missões e deixando uma Juvia no cantinho da infelicidade.

-Anh..oi...Wendy..-Romeu cumprimenta de longe envergonhado recebendo um aceno dela que ficou completamente vermelha.

-Pessoal da Fairy Tail- Erza chamou em tom solene e conseguiu silêncio absoluto- nós trouxemos uma nova integrante para a guilda, todos deem as boas-vindas a May.

Como sempre, todo mundo fez festa depois do anúncio e May ganhou sua marca no lado direito do pescoço em um tom de negro. E foi conversar com o mestre Makarov sobre as regras de lá. Mal notou que Gajeel não tirava os olhos dela nem por um instante.

X Nalu X

-Lucy, que bom que você voltou, a gente estava morrendo de saudades- Happy disse todo feliz- você quer dividir um peixe comigo?

-N-nã-não Happy, obrigada-ela respondeu desconfiada.

-É Happy, ela não gosta dos seus peixes, deixa ela em paz-Natsu disse com uma risada meio forçada- Lucy, você está cansada? Quer uma aguinha ou um bolo, ah um bolo é uma boa ideia- ele disse enquanto se levantava para pegar o bolo, mas acabou sendo agarrado pelo cachecol e jogado de volta no banco por Lucy.

-Explique-se – ela mandou com uma voz sinistra e emanando irritação.

- Ah, bom, você sabe né- Natsu ficou sem graça e coçou a cabeça sem saber por onde começar- A sua cama sempre foi tão boa que eu e o Happy fomos dormir lá na sua casa...algumas vezes e nós meio que quebramos algumas coisas e..er...bem...lemos o seu romance e as páginas ficaram meio bagunçadas e molhadas...e..é...ME DESCULPA LUCY EU TENTEI IMPEDIR O HAPYY, MAS ELE NÃO ME OUVIU.

- O QUE? NATSU ME TRAIU! NÃO LU-CHAN EU NÃO FIZ NADA, FOI ELE!

-M-MEU L-LIVRO MOLHADO?-Lucy parecia ter encarnado um dos demônios da Mirajane- Corram.

Não deu 5 segundos e os dois já haviam sumido com uma Satan-Lucy em seu encalço.

X Gale X

-Olá Gajeel- Levy parou de frente para mesa em que o Dragon Slayer se sentava sozinho.

-Oi baixinha, tudo bem de missão?-ele perguntou se nem olhar para ela.

-Tudo sim-ela respondeu docemente.

-E quem é aquela tal de May que vocês trouxeram?-ele perguntou a olhando interessado.

-Ah, ela é uma amiga que fizemos no caminho e que nos ajudou na escolta- ela não sabia o motivo, mas preferiu omitir o resto da história. Logo depois de responder se afastou e foi embora com o olhar triste, não entendia porque o interesse de Gajeel pela novata a tinha incomodado tanto.

X

-Me desculpa Mestre Makarov, mas quando soube que Juvia e Gajeel tinham sido aceitos aqui eu pensei que também poderia ser- May disse em tom de desculpas.

-Não tem nenhum problema, tenho certeza que será bem aceita por aqui se realmente quiser andar na linha. Só não acho bom você revelar a sua magia, acho que dizer apenas sobre a magia de selos deve ser o suficiente.

-Muito bem, eu concordo, muitos podem simplesmente não entender- ela se ajoelha diante de Makarov- eu lhe prometo Mestre que cuidarei dessa guilda com a minha vida e que farei de tudo para torna-la ainda mais feliz.

-Sei que fará caída, caso contrário já teria se transformado em pó.


	3. Chapter 3

**YO! Autora falando =D tudo bom bolinhos? Sim, chamei vocês de bolinhos. Resolvi fazer essa fic pq o mangá demora e.e e a ideia veio. Os caps serão curtos, mas muitos...depende da inspiração e das reviews XD se tiver algum casal, mesmo que meio aleatório, mas queira que apareça é só pedir aí. Lembrando que tirando a May, nenhum personagem me pertence bem como o universo deles que são todos do ****Hiro Mashima.**

_Ele andava sob a chuva depois de cumprir sua missão, voltava para a Phanton Lord pela floresta para evitar qualquer contato com pessoas. Maldita chuva, daquele jeito acabaria enferrujando. Enquanto andava praguejando sentiu um cheiro estranho, muito estranho e resolveu segui-lo, andou e andou até chegar a uma pequena cratera no meio de uma clareira, nela encontrou uma garota, com 13 anos no máximo, vestindo uma pequena túnica branca completamente suja de lama. Ele se aproximou da menina inconsciente que começou a se mexer e abriu os olhos, se ajoelhou ao lado dela ainda sem entender o cheiro que vinha dela. Ela, por sua vez, o olhava confusa, mas por fim abriu um imenso sorriso. O Dragon Slayer levou a pequena para a cidade próxima onde passaria a noite e acabou por lhe dar de comer e a colocou em um dos quartos minúsculos ao lado do seu na pousada do lugar. Não sabia o motivo, mas a criança iluminava os seus pensamentos, o fazia tomar decisões de compaixão e piedade o que para ele era ridículo e sem noção. Desde que a tirou da poça até quando a colocou no quarto dela, a menina não falou uma palavra sequer. Ele acordou no dia seguinte sem notar que havia dormido, encontrou a garota no corredor o esperando completamente arrumada e com a túnica limpa, a menininha era franzina, branquela, cabelos da cor do chocolate e olhos vermelho-sangue como os seus, ela sorriu o cumprimentando e desceram para tomar um café-da-manhã._

_- De onde você é garota?-ele perguntou rude e ela deu de ombros enquanto comia um sanduiche- Você tem pais?-ela acenou negativamente com a cabeça- Nem nenhuma família?-ela repetiu o movimento- Como foi parar no meio da floresta?-ela deu de ombros novamente- Muito bem, afinal, qual é o seu nome, pequena?_

_Com uma voz clara e cristalina, melodiosa e harmônica a garota respondeu com os olhos brilhando._

_-Sou May, a Caída._

Gajeel acordou assustado e suando frio, era ela com certeza, os olhos vermelhos, a pele branca, o sorriso meigo. Apesar de ter ficado esbelta, com corpo definido e músculos bem trabalhados, ainda tinha a delicadeza de antes. Sim, foi a pequena que ele salvou e que acabou o salvando depois. Sim, ele devia a sua vida a ela.

X Miraxus X

A bela demônio da Fairy Tail foi a primeira a chegar à guilda naquela manhã, ou era isso que parecia até encontrar um loiro jogado encima do balcão roncando. Definitivamente Laxus Dreyar havia mudado, ficado com um espírito mais leve e fácil, mais sociável e até legal. Ela tentou não fazer barulho enquanto arrumava o bar que receberia todo o povo da guilda que tinha um fraco para a bebida. Enquanto limpava alguns copos não pôde deixar de notar o quão fofo o rapaz ficava enquanto dormia, mesmo com o rosto másculo e a cicatriz em forma de raio, parecia uma criança de tão tranquilo.

-Laxus, acorde. Vamos, já está tarde para você continuar babando no balcão- ela disse o chacoalhando, mas tudo o que obteve foram alguns resmungos- Você não me deixa outra opção.

Laxus acordou com um banho de água fria. Acabou ficando na guilda para pesquisar sobre a história do lugar e tentar descobrir o que era o segredo mais obscuro da Fairy Tail que seu pai tanto queria. Acabou dormindo antes disso e agora aquela louca da Mirajane o acorda daquele jeito? Ele fechou a cara e fez a pior carranca que podia para olhar para ela, mas ver aquele sorriso sem maldade alguma lhe desejando um bom dia o derreteu. Droga de mulher que mexia com ele. Dreyar se levantou e falou um bom dia mal humorado e saiu da guilda.


	4. Chapter 4

Manhã na Fairy Tail, praticamente todos já estavam lá, comendo, conversando, rindo e bebendo. Por mais incrível que pareça, Natsu está quieto em uma mesa sem criar confusão (talvez seja por apanhar da Lucy no dia anterior, a garota sabe ser um demônio quando quer). Laxus volta seco e se encontra sentado de costas para Mirajane. Gajeel senta em uma mesa qualquer e fica olhando May curioso enquanto Levy morre de ciúmes. A garota de cabelos castanhos e olhos vermelhos se levanta, começa a andar até a mesa onde Jet e Droy comiam e fala com os rapazes:

- Jet, você se importa se eu roubar o Droy um pouco?- ela pergunta sorridente.

-Anh, claro que não, mas posso saber o motivo?- Jet responde achando graça da situação.

-Vou aproveitar que a manhã está bonita e vou sair para correr, achei que o seu amigo poderia ser uma boa companhia- ela responde mantendo o sorriso e dando uma leve piscadinha para Jet, com quem já havia combinado tudo.

-Fique a vontade- ele responde segurando o riso.

Ela segura Droy pelo pulso e com uma força surpreendente, arrasta o um mago completamente confuso para fora da guilda enquanto Levy começa a morder uma faca, parecendo Gajeel, morrendo de raiva.

X

Bickslow x Lisana

Lisana serve a mesa da Raijinshu, colocando as bebidas na frente de seus respectivos donos. Mesmo depois de se afastar Bickslow continua observando ela o que não passa desapercebido por seus companheiros(tirando Laxus, que estava com a cabeça longe dali).

- Alguém aqui parece muito distraído com uma certa garota...o que você acha Fried?- Ever pergunta dando uma risadinha.

- Eu acho que esse alguém está apaixonadinho- ele responde piscando para Ever- Afinal, ninguém pede sete copos de água seguidos em um pouco mais de meia hora se não for para ver a garçonete, certo Ever?

-Sim, sim. Muito certo.

-AH VOCÊS DOIS! Parem de me encher, não estou apaixonadinho, só estou apreciando a vista, dá para ser? E você Ever, porque não está com o Elfman?

-Humph, não nos falamos desde que voltamos dos Jogos-apoia a cabeça na mesa e choraminga- Eu, Evergreen, a Fada da Fairy Tail estou sendo rejeitada pelo Elfman.

-Que pena de vocês, caídos pelo sexo oposto, que vergonha para a Raijinshu, nosso dever é com o Laxus e mais ninguém!

-CALA A BOCA FRIED- os dois gritam em uníssono.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**YAY mais um mini cap! Devagar e sempre e.e**

**Alguém quer deixar uma review? ç.ç**

**Thanks *o***


	5. Chapter 5

-M-mas porque eu?-Droy pergunta ofegante enquanto tenta acompanhar o ritmo de corrida de May- Se era para correr, trouxesse o Jet!

-Sinceramente?-ela para de correr sem nem demonstrar cansaço, mesmo depois de correr 3 km- Vocês dois gostam tanto da Levy que deixaram de pensar em si, Jet ainda tenta, mas olha você! Come para matar a dor! Nada disso! Quero que você emagreça, fique lindo e arrume uma namorada e que seja feliz? Simples e prático.

-Por quê? Você nem me conhece, não tem motivos para me ajudar...

-Ajudar os outros é o que me faz feliz, entendeu?-segura ele pelo braço o puxando um pouco- Agora vamos logo, você comeu muito e agora temos que te livrar disso-ela diz colocando um dedo na barriga (enorme) do outro- VAMOS!

Sem muita opção Droy começa a correr atrás da garota, apesar de cansado, perto dela não havia exaustão, suas palavra o animavam e nesse momento ele realmente sentiu que poderia deixar a Levy de lado e seguir em frente.

X Gruvia X

-Gray-sama!-Juvia chega a guilda toda contente com seu vestido novo e para de frente ao rapaz- Que tal?

-Olá Juvia, que tal o que?-ele pergunta apesar de ter notado a mudança não queria deixar transparecer.

- Gray-sama não percebeu meu novo vestido? Comprei só para você-ela fica chateada e com os olhos marejados- Juvia falhou novamente-e sai correndo dali se enfiar no cantinho da rejeição.

-Sabe, acho errado o que faz com ela Gray-Erza diz enquanto se senta com ele- Ela gosta mesmo de você. Por que não dá uma chance?

-Tenho meus próprios motivos Erza, gosto dela e você sabe disso, mas preciso de mais tempo-ele responde tirando a camisa- Ela me sufoca um pouco, sabe?

-Te sufoca para tentar chamar a sua atenção, se ela soubesse o quanto você a olha normalmente, talvez não precisasse fazer isso-ela se levanta- Depois que perder, vai se lamentar- e vai embora.

X Nalu X

-Lucy, ainda está brava comigo?-Natsu pergunta com cara de cachorro perdido- eu já pedi desculpa...

-Não estou mais brava, só chateada. Você sabe que o meu livro é importante para mim.

-Eu sei, por isso queria ler, já que você não deixa quando está por perto, aí aconteceu um pequeno acidente e o resto você sabe- ele diz a abraçando do nada e a assustando- Me desculpa, Lucy!

-M-me solta! Eu desculpo! AGORA ME SOLTA NATSU! - ele a solta com medo de apanhar de novo do Satan-Lucy, a encarnação do mal e sai correndo para comprar briga com Gray.

X Gale X

-Oi Gajeel- Levy chega toda fofa para conversar com o rapaz.

-Oi baixinha-ele cumprimenta desinteressado.

-O que foi que aconteceu? Você está estranho...-ela pergunta preocupada.

-Não aconteceu nada. Só me deixe em paz.- ele responde e sai da guilda. Precisava andar e por alguns pensamentos em dia.


	6. Chapter 6

**Vooollltteeiiii bolinhos 8D Aproveitem aí.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Juvia corria pela cidade chorando, por causa de sua tristeza chovia forte e não havia mais ninguém nas ruas. Ela correu até a floresta e parou quando não tinha mais fôlego, se ajoelhou no chão e continuou a chorar. Gray tinha se superado, magoou-a de verdade dessa vez, ela tentou falar com ele e o rapaz simplesmente disse que preferiria que ela nunca tivesse saído da Phanton Lord. Talvez ele tivesse razão, talvez mudar não tenha sido a melhor decisão. Quanta dor, sempre rejeitada. A chuva era algo triste mesmo e ela era a mulher chuva, sua presença não trazia felicidade. Ir embora seria melhor.

- Que chuva fresca- uma voz feminina se manifestou e quando Juvia se virou, lá estava May, de pé encostada em uma árvore- A chuva lava os pensamentos ruins e nos dá a chance de fazer novos pensamentos bons brotarem – a caída se aproximou de Juvia e lhe estendeu a mão sorrindo- Vem, deixa eu te ajudar a amarrar esse homem de uma vez.

X

Levy

Uma semana passou desde que Droy tinha começado a se exercitar com May e a fazer um ultra regime, estava ficando magro novamente e os sete anos que tinham passado desde que o tinha visto em forma, bom, o deixou bem melhor. Jet conheceu uma garota e passava pouco tempo na guilda. Gajeel ainda estava estranho com ela. Tudo estava afundando ao redor dela. Tudo graças a tal da May. Pegou o papel da sua missão e foi embora, faria isso sozinha e talvez provasse para todos que não perdia em nada para May, só na magia, no físico, na personalidade e...era melhor fazer o que tinha que fazer de uma vez.

X

Laxus x Mirajane

Mirajane estava na biblioteca (gigante) da guilda em um canto sozinha, ninguém ia naquele lugar a não ser por Levy que partiu em missão. Estava triste e queria ficar só, nessa última semana percebeu o que sentia por Laxus e achava que não era correspondida. Chorou como a muito não chorava. Mal notou quando o Dragon Slayer do raio entrou e a viu daquele jeito, ficou chocado, a única vez que tinha visto a demônio da Fairy Tail daquela forma foi quando a irmã morreu, por um momento ficou preocupado, mas depois se lembrou de que estavam em um trabalho já fazia alguns dias. Virou-se para ir embora quando ouviu um soluço dela e mudou de ideia, chegou perto, se abaixou e a abraçou, não sabia bem o porquê, mas sentia que era o certo. Ela ficou parada e olhou para ele assustada, se encolheu no colo dele e nada disse. Ficaram assim alguns minutos até ele sentir que ela já tinha se acalmado, soltou-a e saiu de lá confuso consigo mesmo e deixando a maga na mesma situação.


End file.
